


The One Where Joey is Jealous

by Alex_is_On_Fire



Category: Friends, Friends (TV), Friends TV
Genre: But Only In the Sense That He's Probs a Horny Fuck, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Joey Is A Teenager, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, New Years, doors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_is_On_Fire/pseuds/Alex_is_On_Fire
Summary: It's New Years, and everyone has someone to kiss. Everyone except Joey, because Chandler's over by the door making out with Mr. Something. Whatcha gonna do about it, Joe?





	

“THREE, TWO, ONE, HAPPY NEW YEAR!” Joey joined in with the cheering, staring at the countdown on the TV as couple after couple made out at the chime of New Year. He grinned at the fireworks started, the loud bangs coming from the TV, but Joey was pretty sure he could hear multiple firework displays going on outside the apartment.

He saw Ross and Rachel near the drinks table, her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist.

He saw Monica and Richard in the kitchen, eyes closed and looking like the rest of the world didn’t exist.

He saw Phoebe and Mike embraced softly, swaying from side to side as they romantically celebrated the turn of the century.

But what killed him was when he saw Chandler. His roommate was stood near the door, doing nothing short of full on making out with some random guy he’d met a couple of days before. His name was Tom or something. Joey decided to go with ‘Something’. The grin slowly dropped from Joey’s face, his eyes glistening as he watched, not being able to draw his eyes away from the pair.  
God damn it, he wished he was Something. He wanted nothing more than to have Chandler stare into his eyes, whispering a quiet ‘Happy New Year’ meant only for him before ducking down slightly and kissing him. But no, instead Joey was stuck with no one, watching from the sidelines as his lover ducked out of the girls’ apartment, probably to fuck Mr. Something.

Joey decided to stop calling the guy ‘Something’, and settle with Tom.

Phoebe pulled away from Mike, frowning over his shoulder at Joey.

“Are you okay?” She mouthed. Joey nodded, shooting her a sad smile. He wanted to go back to his apartment and curl up in his bed, but he didn’t really want to hear Chandler’s moans. Not when he wasn’t the one causing them, anyway.

So instead, Joey stayed at the party. He sort of hated it. He blamed the party for being the reason he wasn’t in bed with Chandler right now, but he knew no one but himself was to blame. Joey had always been great with the ladies, so how come he couldn’t get his stupid ass to just tell Chandler that he’d fallen hell over heels with him?

Maybe he was just scared of rejection. Yeah, that must be it. I mean, Chandler was his roommate, so if he didn’t return Joey’s feelings, then that’d make it awkward, right? And then he’d move out and stop talking to Joey and then Joey would be kicked out of the group because there’s no way the group would pick Joey over Chandler and they’d known Chandler longer. So if speaking to Joey made Chandler uncomfortable then the group would just stop talking to Joey. And then Joey would have to move because he wouldn’t be able to face the group and…

Joey cut himself off from his rant in his head. Why was he being so stupid? The dark haired man jumped up from his seat, basically running across the hall into his and Chandler’s apartment.  
He froze when he saw Chandler sat on his own in his chair, a beer in his hand as he stared at the blank TV.

He swivelled in his chair as he heard the door open, jumping to his feet when he realised it was Joey.

“Joe? What’re you doing here? I would’ve thought you’d be enjoying the party.” Joey shrugged, not really answering the question. He shuffled forward, leaning against the foosball table.

“What happened to that guy? Tom, was it?” It was Chandler’s turn to shrug.

“It just didn’t feel right.”

“Oh.” Joey murmured. “I, ugh…” He trailed off, scratching his head as he cautiously took a step forward.

“What, Joe?” Chandler asked, walking past Joey to get another beer from the fridge.

“I should have, ugh. I probably should have done this a long time ago.” Joey hesitated, biting his lip as he turned around to face Chandler again. “Oh, wait.” Joey took the beer from Chandler’s hands, putting it down on the counter and stepping closer to his roommate.

He lifted his hand slowly, resting it gently on Chandler’s shoulder. The taller man frowned.

“What are you do-“. He was cut off as Joey slammed his lips onto Chandler’s, pushing him backwards into the door. He brought his other hand up to Chandler’s neck, playing softly with the short hairs at the back of his head. He felt Chandler wrap one arm around his waist, the other embedding itself in his hair, pulling his head impossibly closer.

Joey pulled back once he’d run out of breath, staring into Chandler’s eyes. His roommate frowned and bad thoughts immediately ran through Joey’s head.

“I’m so sorry, oh no.”

“Joey, shut up.” Joey closed his mouth, scanning Chandler’s face for any emotions. All his got was confusion.

“Are you… are you standing on your tiptoes?” Joey froze.

“Um… No?” Chandler smiled softly, pushing Joey back down to his normal height before leaning down to kiss him again. Joey smiled into the kiss.

“I’ve been waiting for this for a long time.” Chandler murmured against his lips once they’d broken the kiss, running his hand through Joey’s hair.

“Yeah, I’ve wimped out of doing this like… 10 times just this week.” Joey chuckled, still breathing deeply.

“You’re an idiot.” Chandler stated, switching their positions so Joey’s back was against the door.

“But am I your idiot?” Joey asked, trying to look cheeky more than anything, but really just ended up looking adorably hopeful.

“Eh, I dunno. I mean, neither of us have technically asked the other out yet. Right now, we’re basically friends with kissing benefits.” Chandler smirked, brushing his thumb across Joey’s cheek, who rolled his eyes. Chandler gasped. “Did you just roll your eyes at me? I’m supposed to be the sarcastic one!”

Joey laughed, burying his face in Chandler’s neck. Chandler brought his chin down to rest on Joey’s shoulder.

“Chandler Muriel Bing, will you officially be my boyfriend?” Joey mumbled, kissing the side of Chandler’s neck.

“Joseph Francis Tribbiani, yes I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> These are getting worse, I swear too Chuck.  
> Anyway, same as usual. Feel free to give constructive criticism or recommendations.  
> Although please consider that I don't write smut because once I tried to and I ended up laughing so hard that I had a major asthma attack and ended up in hospital. Seriously. And I'm a terrible liar so imagine how it went when I had to explain to the doctor why I almost died.
> 
> -Alex


End file.
